


The Jason/Marinette/Tim Collection

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Fic Collection, Hinted BDSM, Lila salt, Multi, Salt, Soulmates, Threesome, all the salt, hinted sex, just salt, ml salt, one random post got this all started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: A collection of the various prompts and fics I wrote for Jason/Marinette/Tim on tumblr. Willing to take prompts still on my tumblr.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 433





	1. Soulmate Ask 1- Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I think you said that you ship JayTim? (If it’s not you I apologise). So what about Marinette x Jason x Tim for the soulmate prompt and maybe body swapping? So they’re aware of each other even if they haven’t met yet.

They swapped when Marinette turned eighteen. The girl had gone to sleep nervous, hoping that it would work out for her, but also scared it wouldn’t. She knew it wasn’t uncommon for a soulmate to be younger, for it to not happen… but after all the bullshit she dealt with- Lila and her lies, her sneering voice every five seconds- she was scared. Not to mention she was Ladybug. The swap lasted a full day- her soulmate might have to fight.

She was scared, she was nervous.

And then it happened.

She woke up in a to big body, covered in scars. The room she was in was filled with weapons and she was terrified at first her soulmate was a criminal until she saw the helmet. 

She knew that helmet- Red Hood.

“Oh fuck me.” she breathed out loud. “Red Hood is in my fucking body.”

“Jeez, thanks Tim.” a voice said from behind her and she turned around, eyes wide to see a lean guy behind her, looking like he just came in the window, wearing the Red Robin suit. “Shit, why the hell did this have to happen today? I have like three drug-”

“I’m not this Tim. I’m Marinette.” Marinette told him. Red Robin- or Red Hood apparently- froze.

“…Well, fuck. Uhhh… Hi, I’m Jason and you’re in my body holy shit. Wow, we run the risk-”

“I’m Ladybug, hero of Paris.” Marinette shrugged, feeling awkward doing so. “I get it.”

“…Damn. Hope Timbers is having fun there.” Jason seemed amused. 

-0-

Tim was not having fun.

His birthday was the same day as his soulmate’s it appeared and he was pleased by it… until he was face to face with a red bug thing and learned, hey his soulmate was Ladybug and he may have to suit up to fight off evil.

And of course, he fucking had to.

“This is not how I thought my day would go.” Tim said to Tikki.

“Sorry.” Tikki shrugged. Tim sighed and said the words, suiting up. The costume was different from normal, but he didn’t notice until Chat Noir showed up.

“My lady!” the cat hero said, looking surprised. “What’s with the new outfit… why is there a cape?”

“…I’m Ladybug’s soulmate,” Tim said after a moment, not really caring. Other heroes had said similar things before- or their soulmates had while trying to control their bodies and fight. “Red Robin- this is what I usually wear.” With that, he swung into action while the cat hero froze behind him. Tim barely noticed, having distracted the Akuma with his words enough to destroy the item and then take off.

Around Paris people were in shock that Chat Noir and Ladybug hadn’t swapped. Everyone had been expecting it, they’d been excited to see it. But… it hadn’t happened. 

It…

-0-

When Jason ended up in Marinette’s body- informing her parents she had two soulmates and one did like to bake, which Tom was happy about- Tim was shocked, and secretly happy, to be in Jason’s body. He and Marinette discussed ways to be able to help each other out- and even trying to find out if she could come to Gotham and go to school but use the Horse to go back to Paris often enough. 

Of course, then Marinette in Tim’s body noticed the news about how there was an Akuma in Paris that Red Hood as Ladybug was fighting, a shipper who was very upset that her ship wasn’t real.

“WE’RE REAL *BEEP* PEOPLE! DON’T *BEEP* SHIP US IT’S CREEPY YOU *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.” 

“…Wow, I have so much damage control to do.”


	2. Soulmate Ask 1 continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg the Mari/Tim/Jason soulmate au was so good, could you maybe write something else for it 👉👈 it's just really good and I want more pls

Jason and Tim- once they were all swapped back- booked a flight to Paris and contacted Bruce to tell him what was going on. 

_“I believe I won the pot, sir,”_ Alfred said to him, his voice clear to the two calling even through the phone.

_“How did you guess they’d be soulmates and have a third?”_

_“Intuition sir.”_

Both Jason and Tim laughed at that, hanging up and then hesitated, looking at each other. Tim opened his mouth and then closed it, swallowing nervously.

“… Fuck it.” Jason decided before he grabbed Tim’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. Tim happily accepted it.

In Paris, Marinette frowned at the wall. She had a feeling she was missing out on something hot. 

She was busy however with talking to Kagami and Luka about her soulmates. Both of her friends were thrilled for her, as was her other friends though admittedly she wasn’t as close with them. Lila’s lies still tainted their relationship even years after the girl had been exposed- by Prince Ali seeing the video on the Ladyblog and suing the girl after she made some comments that were very much against his views.

Apparently, Lila had never thought about her actions when she tried to become famous and how many people would see it. 

Still, the damage had been done and the relationships between Marinette and the class had been damaged. They were friendly but not friends anymore.

And they all mourned it. Even Marinette but… well, trust was a fragile thing.

She had other friends now and she was happy. Even more so now that she had two soulmates who were amazing. Heroes to and willing to help her out. 

She smiled dopily at her design book, Tikki snickering at her face while Trixx and Wayzz spoke to each other. Both had sensed potential in her soulmates. And she was happy for it.

“… Tikki do you think Chat will be okay?” Marinette asked. The cat had helped fight against Akuma still but seemed lost and confused when looking at her. He’d been in love with her for years… kept claiming they had to be soulmates…

“He’ll get over it,” Tikki told her. “I’ve seen this happen before- former holders convinced they’d be together. You’re a soul pair yes, your souls in line with each other but that doesn’t mean soulmates. Trust me- he’ll be fine.” Marinette smiled and shrugged, as her phone chimed.

_Hey, it’s Tim- we’ll be seeing you soon._

_Jason here- we’ll be there to kiss you soon!_

Marinette felt her cheeks flush and she smiled sappily. 

This was amazing.


	3. Soulmate ask 1 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You probably already guessed what this is about? I really really really loved the Tim/Jason/Marinette soulmate AU and I'm here to beg of you to continue writing it! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Or at least can you give us headcannons? Also I want you to know how much I love your work! 🙃
> 
> my tumblr is musicfeedsmysoul12

Marinette was daydreaming as she sat in the back of the class, a silly smile on her face. The rest were all waggling their eyebrows, smiling. She had just turned eighteen- they all knew she probably met her soulmate now.

Alya felt sad she had lost her friendship with the girl- it would be nice to talk about it.

“What do you think about Chat and Ladybug not being soulmates?” asked Rose to Alya, drawing the attention of the class. Marinette even looked up.

“Well… I think it sucks for him but you can’t control who your soulmate is.” Alya shrugged, Nino wincing from behind her. They’d broken up when Nino had swapped with his soulmate, a girl in England. Alya had been heartbroken but both promised to remain friends which they had. 

“Well my-” Lila began but everyone sighed, loudly and she shut up, glaring at them. No one cared anymore. 

“Aren’t they both halves of the same soul though?” asked Adrien, his voice a little desperate for some reason. “Why wouldn’t they be together?”

“Just because their souls match doesn’t mean they need to be together or that they’re soulmates,” Marinette piped in then, startling the class. “I mean- research has shown a lot of people’s souls resonate with others but they’re not soulmates.” The class all begin nodding their agreement while Adrien seemed to wilt a little, and the door opened.

“Tim Drake?!” Max breathed upon seeing the man step in with a very tall and broad man behind him. Tim Drake-Wayne was the youngest CEO and a well-known tech expert- one of Max’s idols. 

“Tim! Jason!” Marinette said, jumping up and running down the aisle to throw herself at them. Tim caught her and spun her around before leaning in to kiss her before the other man- Jason- did so too.

Oh, Alya realized. They must be her soulmates.

It… fit.


	4. Alpha/Omega AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, since it’s alright to ask, I’d love to see more of the MariJayTim A/B/O please. That sounds awesome!
> 
> My tumblr is musicfeedsmysoul12

Ha!

Okay so like I said- Ultimate Omegas have way more hormone in their bodies so their heats are twice as bad as normal. Meaning either they’ll rip someone apart or ride someone raw. 

As such Tim has been on suppressants ever since his first heat took two weeks and he nearly killed a kid who bullied him. Ultimates aren’t terribly rare but rare enough he’s kind of bitter. He knows that two alphas would work just as fine as one but that’s also an issue because he’d rather it not be a V relationship. He’d prefer a triangle- all of them together. And that would be really hard to find. 

Marinette had moved to Gotham because of the bullshit in Paris. After Hawkmoth’s reveal and her own forced reveal she needed to just leave. To many fame seekers and people wanting to be her friend. Adrien is in a similar situation but they both kind of cut their losses, get new identities and kind fuck people using their Kwami to get around people figuring them out. They keep in contact with Kagami, Luka, The Gorilla, Tom, Sabine and Chloe but everyone else no. 

Adrien is living in New York going to school and Marinette goes to Gotham. That’s where she meets Jason.

As I said- ‘straight’ in this universe are Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Betas with vaginas, Omega/Alpha, Omega/bets with a penis, Beta vagina/beta dick couples. Alpha females can’t carry kids, omega dudes can’t be a sire. 

Anyway, Marinette’s always been openly Bi and so is Jason. The two start off with friends with benefits as Marinette opens a bookstore/cafe and Jason is a giant nerd who loves reading so he’s always in there. They think each other is hot and go why not. They don’t mean to start dating but Jason found the box and Marinette found the helmet and they go fuck it. So they’re dating.

And then there’s Tim. Jason has a huge thing for Tim and Marinette slowly gains one as well cause he’s so smart and thoughtful and he reminds her of himself just throwing himself into helping others without stopping and going: no I need to help myself. So she and Jason begin kind of… helping him out and making him eat or drink or sleep. They don’t even realize they’ve fallen into courting dynamics until Bruce and Dick demand to know their intentions.

“…” they trade looks. “… make him eat and sleep and have a nice time?”

“… We can live with that.”

And Tim is confused but he loves it and it’s nice and sweet and hey the Kwami are great and he gets so much work done now that he’s not always on the verge of passing out. He also got the guy he’s been into since he started stalking Batman and Robin and the cute girl who cooks a mean roast and who has magical powers no one else can use.

Win for him.


	5. Summer fling 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you make another Tim/Mari/Jason story... Da last one was awesome! Can you tell how they met and how they agreed to be a threesome. ^^
> 
> My tumblr is musicfeedsmysoul12

Marinette just wanted a summer fling while in Gotham after the shitty end to her relationship with Adrien. Being told, in public, he wasn’t over the girl he’d had a crush on before and that he was sorry for trying to force something with her? In front of everyone? 

Yeah no. Even Lila was sympathetic to her. Lila. 

Luckily Marinette had agreed to go to Gotham, Jagged’s home town, for the summer to design for him personally. She was taking the Box with her and thus she’d get to avoid Adrien and all that drama. 

This was her wish to find a summer fling. And she found one… or two specifically. Tim Drake-Wayne, as in the Tim Drake-Wayne and his boyfriend Jason had met her at a party where Kagged had dragged her. She and Tim had hit it off and became good friends within a week. When she mentioned her wish for a summer fling, he offered himself and Jason, saying the two enjoyed having a third party but had a hard time finding someone who would accept a few things about their sex life.

Marinette had no problem with their sex life and found she fit in quite well. It was fun and playful and she discovered why the vanilla sex with Adrien had never excited her as much as him. She was way too much of a dom for that. 

The summer was spent having fun with them and going back to Paris when needed where she had to, again, put Chat Noir in his place and tell him no she would not date him. She was getting sick of it. He hadn’t stopped when she said she was in a relationship before and had said if he didn’t know, it wouldn’t hurt him. He had even said he was also dating. The riot act she read him was enough apparently because he was broken up now. Not that she would date him when she was having her fling with Tim and Jason.

She knew she’d miss them when she left but she hadn’t realized how much until she had been excited on a Friday before school for Friday date night with them only to remember she was in Paris, not Gotham. She’d been sad about it and had complained to Tikki who suggested maybe telling them as she was still texting them. But Marinette couldn’t. It was too much of a risk.

Going back to school she avoided Adrien who gave her sad looks. Apparently, he’d gotten rejected again by the girl. Well, if he thought she’d be a rebound tough. She wouldn’t do that to herself.

“I had such an amazing summer in Gotham,” Lila bragged. “Me and Tim have so much fun together- I think he has a thing for me!”

Same old, same old. Marinette ignored Lila who ignored her. They’d long ago, after Marinette had realized how crappy the class was honestly, declared they didn’t give a single damn what the other did as long as they left each other alone. Marinette had Nathanael on her side after Lila claimed to have met Stan Lee a week after he’d died and she sort of had Chloe. Though that was them mostly also ignoring each other. 

Everyone else was Lila’s lackey and she was glad to be short of them.

“Marinette, how was your summer in Gotham?” Nathaneal asked her, a little loud so everyone heard. He was obviously annoyed with Lila. Marinette ignored the looks.

“Pretty good. Had a summer fling with two hunks. Found out I’m very much a dom.” Marinette said, making the artist choke. She grinned.

“Seriously? You had to say that?”

“Well, it’s true apparently. The guys were fun. Fun in the bedroom and out. We once just headed to Metropolis and went around to thrift stores to see all the crazy stuff there.” Marinette shrugged. “Nice guys… wish they were here in Paris.” She sighed and pouted. 

“Poor you,” Nathanael smirked and she shrugged at him while Lila haves her a jealous look but kept to her stories. Adrien was looking at her with a hurt expression she glared at him for. He had no right to look like that.

Marinette ignored everyone during the morning but for Nathanael who was content to just doodle. At lunch, they headed to the bakery, getting stopped by Adrien. 

“Hey Mari-“

“Marinette. You lost the right to call me Mari.” She said to him shortly. He winced. “I’m no rebound, Adrien.”

“It’s… she rejected-“

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not interested anymore Adrien. I don’t care anymore. I stopped having a torch for you when you said that shit to my face. Leave me alone.” She turned, walking away with her head held high. Adrien followed as Nathanael groaned and even Nino who was watching made a noise.

“Are you serious?” Lila asked Alya who groaned herself. Seriously? Like seriously? She was glad she’d given up on him now.

“Marinette-“

“Yo! Mari!” A voice called out and everyone turned at the sound of the American accent to see a man with a white streak in his hair walk into the schoolyard- followed by none other than Tim Drake-Wayne. Lila nearly swallowed her tongue. 

“Jason? Tim?” She asked in confusion. “What are you guys…” Jason looked at ease as he smirked and Tim laughed awkwardly.

“We uhhh…”

“We wanted to discuss a long-distance relationship,” Jason said easily. “We had lots of fun with you this summer Mari, and we’d love for it to happen for a long time coming yeah?” Marinette blinked but then a smile formed as Alya and the class all stared at Tim and Jason before looking to Lila whose face spelled everything out for them. The yelling started as Marinette walked forward, leaving behind Adrien who looked lost and confused.

“Go Mari!” Nathanael called out to her while Marc laughed at his boyfriend’s proud expression on his face.

“Go me indeed!” She called back.

This? This was perfect. They’d need to discuss things and arrange things but they could make it work.

She was Ladybug after all.


	6. Summer fling 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really got me into Tim/Marinette/Jason. And thank you for that! I was maybe hoping I can ask more of that paring?
> 
> My tumblr is musicfeedsmysoul12

Marinette dragged the boys to the bakery where she introduced them to her parents who she had told about them. Both were thrilled to meet the boys, even more, thrilled that they wanted to have a real relationship with Marinette. 

Leading them to the bedroom got her waggling eyebrows from Jason and a blush from Tim she laughed off.

“I think we just need to talk somewhere my parents won’t overhear!” she called to her mom and dad who laughed.

“If this is about you being a dom-”

“Yeah, okay no. Thanks, mom!” Marinette shoved the boys into the room while everyone but Marinette laughed. Even Jason and Tim! Traitors. 

“Your parents are awesome. Bruce got this look on his face when we told him we were hunting down the girl we had a fling with…” Tim snickered. Marinette grinned and shrugged, still embarrassed but happy.

“We had some low points, but we fixed them,” Marinette told them. “They were too permissive and laidback because of their own bad childhoods, but we fixed it.”

“So- we talking actually or…” Jason said but Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

“We’re talking. About… well how this would go? Jason aren’t you in university?”

“Yeah- I can transfer to a Paris university next semester,” Jason said casually like it was no big deal. She blinked at him, not expecting that. “Money talks, and we have money.’ 

“True… Tim?”

“Wayne Enterprises has a branch in Paris. I can work from here when visiting. I’m rich, flying out to see you won’t be an issue.” Tim told her. “We can make it work.” 

“…From what Jason said you’re considering coming here next semester?” Marinette said slowly.

“Sort of? We want to see first.” Tim shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “We like you… I uhh…”

“Tim means to say you fit with us. He likes giving up control, I like it both ways and you love your control. Not only that but you’re funny and cheerful and we truly enjoy being with you.” Jason interrupted. “We get you’re eighteen compared to our twenty-one and nineteen. But you’re mature and stubborn and I think you’d kick our asses if we tried anything stupid.”

Marinette gave a half-smile and then leaned in towards Tim who leaned back in. The kiss was fairly short, just a gentle press of the lips, before she turned to Jason who made it a bit of a competition she won, smirking as he groaned into the kiss. 

“I think we’ll make it,” she said, pulling away. 

Then of course, an Akuma alarm had to go off.

Hawkmoth hated her.


	7. Wait we're dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My absolutely favorite trope is the “Wait, we’re dating??” Trope, do you think you could use that trope with Mari/Tim/Jason?
> 
> My tumblr is musicfeedsmysoul12

“…Wait, we’re dating?” Tim asked Marinette and Jason as the two set out dinner for the night. The young CEO had stumbled into the apartment that Jason and Marinette shared, exhausted and without much thought. 

The two traded looks before looking back to him with confused looks. Marnette had simply remarked they needed to figure out a new date night for the three when Tim had spoken up.

“Tim… we’ve been having sex and going out on dates for months,” Jason said to him. The younger man waved his hands.

“I didn’t… I thought it was just for you two to have fun. I mean…” he shrugs and the two traded looks.

“Tim… we asked if you wanted to go out with us,” Marinette told him. Tim shrugged, looking so confused. 

“…If you don’t want to date us-”

“NO! I do… I just… why me?” Tim looked so lost that Marinette could barely contain herself from moving to him and wrapping her arms around him in a firm hug.

“Because you’re amazing and smart and so handsome that it makes us weak,” Marinette told him.

“You’re an amazing Red Robin and we love every bit about you,” Jason told him. “We want to date you. We have been- I mean we thought so.” 

Tim looked at the two amazing people who wanted him, him! He stared for a minute before smiling.

“Yeah, I… I want to date you too.”

“…so are we on for Friday then?” Marinette asked and Tim laughed a little.

“Yeah, yeah we are.”


	8. Bringing People Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Jason/Mari, a soulmate bond that brings your soulmates to you in times of need, Tim Drake and Jason Todd just appearing out of thin air in the middle of an akuma battle Chat skipped out on
> 
> My tumblr is musicfeedsmysoul12

Ladybug wanted to grab Chat and beat the ever-loving crap out of him. He again decided to ditch the battle because she didn’t want to date him! It was getting ridiculous! Or hell, it already was!

Growling, she ducked under a stream of fire from the Akuma, bitterly cursing the world. 

“What-” came out in English and she looked over, expecting to see tourists only to freeze when she saw Red Robin and Red Hood behind her, glowing.

…She was glowing to.

Holy shit they were her soulmates. She had to roll out of more fire, and glared at the Akuma.

“…I still hate you Hawkmoth but thanks for this,” she said out loud before swinging to a rooftop, her soulmates following. “Hey uhhh…”

“We speak French,” Red Robin told her. “You’re Ladybug right?”

“I am. And this Akuma I have no idea where his possessed item is.” She groaned. 

“…It’s a dragon.”

“Wearing a lot of bracelets, so yeah I can’t tell.”

“Where’s your partner?” asked Red Hood. “Chat Noir, right?”

“He’s been refusing to come since I won’t date him, claiming we’re soulmates. I’m wondering if he thought him not coming out would have the soulmate snap happen.” Ladybug frowned while Red Robin looked mad, and Red Hood was muttering various curses. 

“Let’s deal with this, and then we can find brat Chat and deal with him.” Ladybug suddenly realized that they would know her identity soon. Soulmate snaps never brought the person back to their original place. It was a one-way trip.

Surprisingly, she didn’t mind the idea.


	9. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain of the day body swaps Marinette and the bat boy of your choice.

Your center of gravity is weird.” Jason told his girlfriend as he tried to walk in her body.

“I’m female of course it is Jason.” She told him dryly. “Stop walking like that you look like a drunk idiot.”

“Not that different,” Tim remarked to his girlfriend and boyfriend as he tried to figure out how Riddler swapped their bodies. The man himself didn’t even know and was pretty apologetic. “He stumbles around enough.”

“Agreed. How do you move with all this muscle? It’s ridiculous… oh god I sound like Chloe. Eww.” Marinette gagged and Jason laughed.

“Man that looks weird on my body.”

“You walking looks weird in mine.” The two grinned and then suddenly Marinette’s body leered in a very Jason way.

“How about we test out the other stuff? I’m game if you are?” Marinette hummed then grinned while Tim looked over, his own curiosity in his eyes.

“Sounds fun, sounds very fun.”


	10. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Jason/Mari soulmate au where u get the bruises ur soulmate gets and Tim’s in a meeting when he feels bruises start to form in his neck/collarbone and tries not to get embarrassed
> 
> My tumblr is https://musicfeedsmysoul12.tumblr.com/

Tim did not look away from the people he was speaking to even as he felt the bruises form on his neck. Even as he knew it was obvious they saw them. Those who didn’t read papers gave him pitying or mocking looks. Those who knew looked amused.

Once the meeting was done he yanked his phone out to text his soulmates.

TimTam: I hate you two I was in a meeting!

MariBug: wait what? I thought that was later

Guns: oops

MariBug: JASON

Tim: Three different people gave me looks like Mari was cheating.

Guns:… everyone knows you’re a triad.

TimTam: Well no one knows who you are Jason. So they think at a lie or they don’t believe in stable triads.

MariBug: Lets go as a triad for the gala then. Shove it in their faces.

Guns:… wait was that why you jumped me hearing Tim was having a meeting today?

MariBug: no. Oh sorry I have work.

TimTam: yeah she’s the mastermind here despite her claims.

Guns: that’s why we love her!


End file.
